


Ghosts That We Knew

by musiciansfriend



Series: Ziall One Shots (Family, Mpreg, et cetera, et cetera) [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Louis, Kid Niall, M/M, Ziall family, Ziall parents, kid liam, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was Zayn's everything, still is, and always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts That We Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Ghosts That We Knew by Mumford and Sons in Study Hall this morning and felt that need to write...

**_You saw my pain washed out in the rain_ **

**_Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins_ **

**_But you saw no fault, no cracks in my heart_ **

**_And you knelt beside my hope torn apart_ **

-_-_-

13 years.

13 years ago, Zayn lost his everything.

13 years ago, he lost his best friend, his lover.

His husband.

His Niall.

-_-_-

**_But the Ghosts That We Knew will flicker from view_ **

**_We'll live a long life_ **

-_-_-

He could remember the day as clear as could be.

The argument had started earlier that morning with a simple,

"You forgot to fill the sugar bowl."

Niall had apologised, but Zayn, for some reason, had stood his ground.

He picked it up and threw it.

The porcelain shattered, just like their relationship would

-_-_-

**_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_ **

**_Cause oh, they gave me such a fright_ **

**_But I will hold as long as you like_ **

**_Just promise me we'll be alright_ **

-_-_-

Of course he didn't want it to happen, but it was inevitable.

Niall was diagnosed with an unknown disease that took his life too early. To Zayn, it felt as if he was slipping through his hands, the way sand or water does.

Their relationship rekindled eventually, small embers reigniting a flame that could not be put out.

-_-_-

**_So lead me back, turn South from that place_ **

**_And close my eyes to that recent disgrace_ **

**_Cause you know my call_ **

**_And we'll share my all_ **

**_And our children come and they hear me roar_ **

-_-_-

Zayn remembered the day that his first son was born.

 

_Louis William Malik, born December 24, 1991_

 

He had Niall's eyes and hair. It almost hurt to look at him. But he loved him all the same.

The couple had two more sons after Louis.

 

_Liam James Malik, born August 29, 1993_

_Harry Edward Malik, born February 1, 1994_

-_-_-

**_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_ **

**_Cause oh, that gave me such a fright_ **

**_But I will hold as long as you like_ **

**_Just promise me we'll be alright_ **

-_-_-

Everyone has their breaking points. Zayn's came on his thirty-third birthday. His boys had made him a cake from scratch, along with four hand-made cards and a surprise visit for lunch at the school he was teaching at.  
After everyone else had fallen asleep, he crept to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Tears were shed, and so was blood.

-_-_-

_**But hold me still, bury my heart next to yours** _

_**But hold me still, bury my heart next to yours** _

-_-_-

Of course Zayn didn't want Niall to go, no one did. They were supposed to grow old _together_ , for Christ's sake!  
He frowned at the thought that his future grandchildren would never get to meet Niall, never get to love him.

-_-_-

_**So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light** _

_**Cause oh, that gave me such a fright** _

_**But I will hold on with all of my might** _

_**Just promise me we'll be alright** _

-_-_-

Zayn remermbered when they were teenagers and had carved their initials into a tree, surrounded by a wonky heart.

Zayn remembered how they used to lay on his bed in his dorm room, doing whateveer the hell the wanted.  
Zayn remembered their wedding day, remembered how beautiful Niall had looked standing there, remembered saying,

_"Everytime I look at you, I fall more in love."_

He loved him so much it hurt sometimes.

-_-_-

_**But the ghosts that we knew made us black and all blue** _

_**But we'll live a long life** _

_**And the Ghosts That We Knew will flicker from view** _

_**And we'll live along life** _

-_-_-

Out of his entire family, he suffered the most, because he loved the most.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

15.09.14

**Author's Note:**

> also tried to remember how to do italics and bold but couldn't so


End file.
